I am not yami
by Night time reading
Summary: After running away, yugi finds himself in the last place he expects and something happens to Joey
1. In the beginning

Disclaimer - I don't own yu-gi-oh ((Yami to Yugi)) (Yugi to Yami)  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
They don't remember who I am anymore; to them I am just the pharaoh's light, his property. My friends the ones I risked my life for don't even acknowledge that we are two different people, even now that yami has his own body. Why should they, Yami is everything I'm not. I'm just .. you know I'm not even sure what I am anymore. I thought I proved that I was just as capable as yami, In Battle City during the duel with bandit Keith, the duel with Joey, I duelled not Yami, and what about duellist island I nearly died in that last duel. But that doesn't seem to matter to them; I'm just the pharaoh's light.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Yugi watched his friends laughing and talking, not even noticing he wasn't there. As normal Yami was sitting in the middle, holding court. They looked so much alike and yet were so different. They had the same tri-colored blonde, black, and hair but the blonde was more prominent on the Yami's head. Yami was a head taller and he had deep, hypnotic crimson eyes. While Yugi had the purest lavender, that reflected every inch of his kind and innocent nature. Yugi was so happy that Yami fitted in so easily to his new life, and his friends had accepted him so easily. But recently had began to feel left out and was wondering who he was and how he fit into things now that he wasn't Yami's vessel.  
  
((Aibou, we are going to the arcade after school, do you want to come))  
  
Yami voice flittered through his thoughts making Yugi feel guilty, hope shot through his heart maybe they hadn't forgotten him after all, suddenly he remember all the homework he had and silently groaned.  
  
(Not today Yami, I have to much homework to do)  
  
Before Yami could reply he closed down the mental link and with one last look and his friends he turned and walked away. If he had stayed one more second, he would have seen the look of sadness that past his Yami's face and he stared at the spot where Yugi had stood.  
  
*************  
  
Yugi never meant to run away that day, but as he was staggering home with a huge pile of books, he pasted the arcade, were he saw all his friends hanging out and having a good time, still not noticing he wasn't there. With a wistful expression, he continued on alone.  
  
YAMI POV  
  
I watch as Joey throws his cards down in mock anger, as I reduce his life points to zero. He really has come a long way, from when I first met him. A wave of sadness comes through the link with my light, instantly I'm on my feet and shouting through the link, I will mind crush whoever has caused my light this much pain.  
  
((AIBOU))  
  
He doesn't respond but the sadness slowly vanishes. What is wrong with my light, he has been acting very strangely these past few weeks. He doesn't sit or talk to his friends as much as he used to, he doesn't even talk to me like he use to. I often find him in our room staring out the window with a look of sadness on his angelic face. When I ask him what is wrong he tells me nothing a gives me a smile that doesn't reach his eyes. Doesn't he know how much it hurts when he lies to me, he means everything to me, and I will do anything for him, suddenly filled with resolve I decided to get to the bottom of his, one way or another. The others are looking at me with concern written all over their faces as I spring from the duelling deck and head towards the exit, But before I can reach it in walks Kaiba.  
  
" Move Kaiba " my voice comes out in a growl, his eyes flash and his usual sneer becomes more pronounced.  
  
" I want a duel "  
  
***********  
  
Normal POV  
  
By this time Yugi had reached home, and was staring out the window, random events from the last couple of weeks running through his head, his friends calling and not even taking the time to talk to him before asking for Yami, the sounds of laughter drifting up from downstairs as sat at his desk alone. He didn't even realise he had left the window until he zipped up his backpack filled with his most precious items, glancing up he stared into the mirror noticing the puzzle around his neck, with one hand he pulled the puzzle from his neck and gently placed it one the desk, a single tear splashing down on the puzzle.  
  
YAMI POV  
  
I am just about the reply to Kaiba's challenge when panic like I have never felt fills me as my link with my light is severed 


	2. NO JOEY !

The sun is only peaking over the city as the blond teenager brushes his fringe out of his face, as he waits for his friends to arrive. His amber coloured eyes showing the stress of the last few days. Another boy with dark brown hair arrives followed closely by a girl with light brown hair.  
  
" Joey, any news "  
  
Joey shakes his head his hair falling in his eyes. Triston and Tea turn as they watch to new people approached the group. Two boys with long hair that was so light it almost looked white. At first glance they looked like twins but if you looked closely one looked slightly wilder than the other. The wild one was sulking silently,  
  
" Any luck " the first boy speaks with a slight English accent, the ring he wears banging against his chest as he hurries up to them. They all shake their heads, silence easier than words.  
  
" Ryou, Bakura . " whatever was about to said was interrupted by the arrival of a tall teenager with tri-coloured hair who looks like he hasn't slept in weeks. A brief pang goes through the group as they wait for the person who so much likes the one they have spent the last few days searching for to come closer  
  
His crimson eyes narrowed at the sight of Bakura, the wild looking one but gave a grateful nod to Ryou  
  
" Tea , Triston if you want to search the north side ...  
  
********  
  
" YUG, where are you buddy " Joey calls searching the street as he has done for the last couple of days, ever since Yami tore out of the arcade without explanation with the group in hot pursuit. They arrived at the game ship to discover the puzzle sitting alone on Yugi desk, but no Yugi. Frantic phone calls revealed no sign of his little buddy. Yami can become increasing erratic, nearly sending anyone who stood in his way to the shadow realm in his frantic hunt for his light.  
  
Suddenly a dark shadow in an alley moved. Joey despite is reputation as a tough guy leapt back with an unnatural shriek, then suddenly clamped his hands to his mouth when he saw who it was. Great, just great, he thought. Of all the people to squeal like a girl in front of, it just had to be him!  
  
Seto Kaiba stood there in all his glory smirking at the utter humiliation that was plainly obvious on Joeys face.  
  
" So the puppy is taking himself for walks now "  
  
Joey growled and continued walking wishing he had time to beat Kaiba into a bloody pulp. A cracking noise filled the air, and acting more out of instinct than anything else, Joey whirled and tackled Kaiba to the ground, barely feeling the burning pain that appeared his stomach. The world started to darken  
  
" Damn it, mutt, don't you die on me "  
  
It was the last thing he heard before the darkness over took him 


	3. Clearing things up

Gives big cookies to all reviewers  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers - will try and clear a few things up. Its only my second fan-fiction so please give me a break, and I have exams, (Sniffs)  
  
* Yami pops up out of nowhere * - " Excuses, Excuses"  
  
* Authoress glares at Yami * " Do you want to find Yugi anytime soon "  
  
* Eye starts to glow on Yami's forehead * " So, you're the one who took yugi way "  
  
* Authoress panicking * "Save me" .  
  
On with the show  
  
Yugi was currently at the airport waiting for his flight to be called, completely unaware of the events unfolding across town. His unmistakable hair was covered with a baseball cape and he was sitting behind a big fern hiding from the world. Secretly he wanted more than everything for his friends to show up and take him home. Unnoticed Ryou and Bakura walked behind him, the first one scanning each person sitting in the bay, Bakura grumbling the occasional word becoming clear  
  
" Pharaoh . "  
  
" Ra "  
  
" Send to the Shadow realm"  
  
But following Ryou nevertheless, Ryou was looking at a person only feet away from Yugi when  
  
Bring.Bring  
  
Ryou's cell phone began to ring and he fumbled for it turning away from an unnoticed Yugi  
  
" Hello . " He barely got his greeting out when the person on the other end began talking, Ryou's eyes got bigger with every word, and by the time he had hung up his face had drained of all colour.  
  
" What " barked Bakura in a polite tone for him  
  
" Joey's been shot "  
  
******  
  
Seto Kaiba, or Kaiba as he is more commonly known, paced up and down the corridor of the hospital barking orders into his phone. A doctor approached him with a frightened look on his face.  
  
" MMM-ister KKKK-aiba "  
  
Kaiba glared at the person who dared interrupt him while he was on the phone.  
  
" You wanted a progress report "  
  
Sighing if was the most inconvenient thing in the world to check on the person who probably saved his life, he clicked his phone shut and glared at the doctor to continue.  
  
" He's in surgery now, he lost quite a lot of blood, at this stage it looks..."  
  
The doctor didn't get to finish his sentence and as Triston and tea race up to Kaiba, all animosity set side under the circumstances.  
  
" Kaiba, what happened, where is he " Teas voice cracked on the edge of tears. As she took in Kaiba's appearance she noticed a dark stain on his shirt, feeling sick she suddenly realised what the stain was  
  
Joeys blood.  
  
****  
  
" Your mean " * Yugi pops up from nowhere *  
  
* Authoress jumps * " How do you and yami do that "  
  
*Yugi smiles secretly, then his face falls and his eyes fill with tears * " What going to happen to Joey"  
  
*Authoress hugs Yugi tight * " I don't know "  
  
*Tears start to run down Yugis face * " How can you not know, you're the authoress " " and what about me"  
  
Isn't that just like Yugi thinking of others first  
  
Will update as soon as possible 


	4. a little bit more

I keep forgetting the disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh * Sad face* But I do own this story * Happy face*  
  
Thanks to my reviewers,  
  
* Gives out Joey plushies to all*  
  
(Don't worry Yugi's friends didn't mean to make him feel ignored, they all love him to bits, will explain all later)  
  
= Author interruptions, I'll try to keep them to a minium=  
  
Back to Joey  
  
Joey's eyes fluttered open, and immediately closed as a bright light filled his senses. Moaning he rolled his head to the side, Vaguely he became aware of someone calling his name  
  
" Joey, Joey " the voice was beautiful and female, he opened his eyes to find a pretty girl smiling down at him. She had dark green eyes and long blond hair and hey, was that a halo.  
  
" AAAHHH " he flung himself off the table he was laying. The girl approached him smiling gently, she was dressed in a long flowing white dress that shimmered in the light and she defiantly had a golden halo floating a couple of inches above her head.  
  
For the first time he noticed that they were standing in an operating room with doctors and nurses working franticly on a person lying on the very same table Joey had just thrown himself off, in fact the person lying on the table looked a lot like him, except he wasn't that pale, nor did he have a big hole in his stomach.  
  
Suddenly everything full force, the sound of gunfire. Him turning and tackling Kaiba to the ground, a burning feeling appearing in his stomach, a wet coppery smell, then the darkness  
  
The doctors and nurses continued working unaware of the two figures that had appeared and where standing in their mists.  
  
" What's going on, who are you? " he asked the girl, as a nurse walked straight through her. The girl didn't even react.  
  
" I'm Alora, your guardian angel, and your dying Joey " (* Offers Tissues*)  
  
" DYING, I don't want to die, I'm too young to die " Joey practically shouted his voice falling to a whisper on his last few words  
  
" Unfortunately its not up to me, Lets walk " Alora turned and walked through the door, the actual door. Joey hesitated for a second and followed casting one last look at himself lying on the table.  
  
They continued walking in silence, floating quietly though the hospital corridors, unnoticed by everyone they past. Soon they came across, Triston, Tea and Surprising Kaiba. Tea was crying quietly into her hands and Triston was learning against the wall his face pale, lost in his own thoughts. Kaiba was standing separately from them talking into his cell phone.  
  
" Guys, GUYS " he shouted waving a hand in front Triston's face, Triston didn't even blink. " Hello"  
  
" They can't see you or hear you " The girl spoke again, her expression sad " You're kind of a ghost or spirit "  
  
" Like Yami was " he asked before thinking  
  
A faint smile appeared on her face " Something like that "  
  
" Wait, how do you know Yami "  
  
"I know everything about you, your favourite card is the red eyes black dragon, or the flaming swordsman. I know all about your life Joey, I know all your friends Yugi and Yami, Triston, Tea, Mai, Duke, Ryou and Bakura, Kaiba and Mokuba and you're sister Serenity. "  
  
" Kaiba's not my friend " he growled  
  
" After all he has done to you, after all the names he called you, Puppy, Mutt, Monkey boy, you still risked your life to save his "  
  
Joey scowled at the names " Of course I did, anyone would "  
  
" You have a good soul Joey " the smile deepened on her face " You have proved that one more than one occasion.  
  
At the mention of his little buddy, Joey began panicking  
  
" Yugi, I need to find Yugi "  
  
" No" she paused for a second " That's not for you to do, you have a different path to follow "  
  
Alora looked grave, as she turned and looked at Kaiba still talking on his cell phone " You have more in common with him than you think Joey "  
  
" Me, have something in common with Moneybags " Joey snorted in disgust  
  
" He is part of the path you need to follow "  
  
" Huh " Joey was more confused than ever  
  
" We've been worried about Kaiba for months now, The Battle City Tournament brought out a side of him, we hoped would stay buried. An evil side " she paused before continuing  
  
" His past life affected him more than we predicted, even though he had trouble believing who he use to be, He has an important role to play in the future. If he continues the way he is now, thousands of lives will change, and not for the better. It's amazing how one person can affect, so many lives "  
  
Alora turned to him " That's where you come in "  
  
******  
  
Unfortunately Yugi boarded the plane unaware that one of his best friend life was on the line. Tears rushed down his cheeks as he looked out the window and said goodbye to the only home he could remember.  
  
" First time away from home huh " The old women sitting next to him, suddenly spoke. Yugi brushed the tears from his eyes and nodded  
  
" Don't worry everyone has to leave home sometime, and the best thing is it will still be there when you get back, that's what having a family is all about"  
  
Yugi turned back to the window more tears rolling down his face, his expression sad " I don't have any family, " he whispered  
  
=Yugi considers his friends as a second family=  
  
((Dream))  
  
He was walking down a school corridor, and every few steps someone would call out a greeting  
  
" Hey Yami "  
  
" Yami, what's up? "  
  
" Yami, you're still meeting us after school, right "  
  
" Yami, over here "  
  
" Yami, wait for us "  
  
" Yami "  
  
Yugi began to run as fast as he could, but the corridor seemed never ending, the people became a blur, but he could still hear them  
  
" Yami"  
  
" Yami"  
  
" Yami"  
  
Suddenly he stopped and whirled around and practically screamed  
  
" I AM NOT YAMI " = the title is explained=  
  
((End dream))  
  
Yugi woke up in a cold sweat, but strangely feeling better. Closing his eyes he took at few deep breaths, just as the pilot announced that they had reached their destination and to prepare for landing  
  
He was the last person off the plane and dragging his suitcase behind him, he headed for the arrival lounge.  
  
" Please be here, please " Yugi glanced around the people waiting for their friends and loved ones, he watched two little kids come running up to the man in front of him screaming " Daddy, Daddy "  
  
He watched as the man dropped to his knees and embraced the kids.  
  
" Yugi, there you are, do you know how much trouble you are in " A familiar voice sounded from behind him  
  
****  
  
Wow, my longest chapter yet. * Does Happy Dance*  
  
Joey appears looking angry: How can you let me get shot, and what does moneybags have to do with all this "  
  
Authoress " umm, well you did save his life, you're a hero "  
  
* Joey doesn't look impressed*  
  
Authoress "umm YUGI "  
  
*Yugi pops up smiling and giggling* " Surprise "  
  
*Joey smiles happily * " Little buddy, where have you been, when are you coming back, we miss you "  
  
*Yugi looking very happy to discover his friends miss him * " Well ."  
  
Authoress " Now, now your spoil my story, they *points to audience* will have to wait until next time "  
  
(Just so no one gets to upset, I hate to make people cry. * offers tissues * Joey might be a spirit but he is not dead yet, the doctors are still working on him,)  
  
Please keep reading and review 


	5. discovery

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-gi-oh  
  
Just a small note (as I have previously mentioned " JOEY IS NOT DEAD YET " so don't be to upset with me)  
  
= Author interruptions =  
  
Joey: Hooray, the fans love me  
  
Authoress: thanks very much for the reviews * smiles broadly* (offers senshichan14 Joey plushie for upsetting her)  
  
Who has found Yugi? * Mystery music*  
  
Onwards  
  
Joey looked more puzzled than never " What, How, huh "  
  
" Two excellent questions just watch and learn "  
  
" Seto " Mokuba's sweet childish voice called out, he approached the unusual group, made out of Triston, Tea, Kaiba and a spirit otherwise known as Joey and his guardian angel Alora with a two bodyguards in tow.  
  
" Mokuba, I thought that I told you to stay at home," Kaiba said admonishing him gently finally hanging up the phone.  
  
" I wanted to see how Joey is " Mokuba replied starting to give Kaiba puppy eyes, his lower lip trembling just a little, Kaiba relented =who could say no to that face= and they sat down slightly away for from the others. Triston and Tea gave him weak smiles of hello, before returning to silently wait and wait. After a while Mokuba turns to Kaiba and whispers with the innocence of a child  
  
" Seto, I don't want Joey to die " as if Kaiba could wave a magic wand and make it all better, Kaiba swallows hard unable to say anything and the only thing he is able to do comfort his brother as he begins to cry.  
  
" This is the Seto, you need to get in touch with, the one hidden behind the walls. The lonely boy who needs friends "  
  
" Don't let him hear you call him that, " Joey grumbled but continued listening  
  
" The shooting gave him one heck of a wake up call, having your life, your blood on his hands scattered his shell for just a second " She gave him a strange proud smile  
  
" It was then it was decided to get you to help him, in his own way he has reached out to you, he wouldn't taunt you or put you down if you didn't affect him in some way"  
  
" Ok, Yugi couldn't get though to him, what makes you think I can do any better "  
  
" I know you, at the very least you can knock some sense into that thick head of his "  
  
" Joy " Joey said flatly and suddenly something clicked " How can I help him if I'm DEAD "  
  
" Your not dead yet Joey " Alora looks at the ceiling " They decide whether its best for you to stay or go on "  
  
" Joy "  
  
" Heavens not so bad Joey, among other things there these wonderful all you can eat, buffets " = Hey, she does know how to cheer him up, she his guardian angel = Joey brightened monetarily, but a sharp sob from Mokuba brought him back down to earth.  
  
" But I would have to give up everything and everyone " = an insightful moment, we all have them = He rubbed his face, collecting his thoughts  
  
" Now what "  
  
" We wait, and watch "  
  
" Again with the waiting "  
  
But he didn't have to wait long, from around the corner walked Serenity and Mai. Tears where running freely down Serenity face, Mai was her normal self.  
  
" You affected their life's " Alora suddenly spoke, she waved her hand and suddenly Joey heard Mai's voice  
  
" You stupid big Lug, How could you get shot like that "?  
  
" HEY " Joey was outraged, forgetting that she couldn't hear him, he jumped in front of her " I was saving moneybags life "  
  
" Don't listen to the words, listen to the tone " Alora spoke in a wise knowing voice Joey thought back, Mai had sounded mournful and upset.  
  
" You promised that you would never leave me, and you never break a promise " Alora waved her hand again and this time he heard his sister  
  
" Joey, big brother, please don't die, I need you"  
  
" I'm right here sis, I'm right here" Joey whispered  
  
" Kaiba and you, both love your siblings more than anyone else in the world, if not for Kaiba, do this for Mokuba, he wants nothing more than for his brother to be happy " Joey was about to say something, when the doctor from the operating room approached the group. Everyone held his or her breaths  
  
" We've got him stabilized but he still has a long way to go, if he survives the night we will know more " ((Just hold on Joey)) everyone thought words to that effect. ((Kaiba's thought, Stupid Puppy)) = he doesn't mean it the way it sounds =  
  
" Hey, does this mean I'm going to live " Joeys hope rose  
  
" Not necessary, as I said, it still can go either way "  
  
*******  
  
Yugi sighed with relief at the familiar voice, someone still loved and cared about him. He turned to face his long time pen pal Cassandra Huntington  
  
= Ha Ha, fooled you, I Bet that you thought it was someone from the show, don't worry someone will arrive very shortly = She hugged him tightly for a second and looked at him with a reproachful look  
  
" That Yami guy, has called at least five times " Her voice and expression soften " He's really worried about you "  
  
A nasty voice popped up in the back of yugi's mind  
  
" Now, he's worried, where was he when you needed him " Reading the conflict of emotions running though Yugis face, Cassandra sighed  
  
" At least call him and let him know your ok " Yugi finally nodded, and they proceeded to the phone booths. With shaking hands he dialled the number of his former home.  
  
" Hello, Kame Game shop "  
  
It was Yami voice, Yugi tried to speak but his throat closed off.  
  
" Hello, are you there "  
  
Silence  
  
" Hel.. Yugi " Yami's voice sounded both questioning and hopeful  
  
Again Yugi tried to speak but was unable  
  
" Yugi, tell me where you are " This time Yami voice had the commanding tone of a pharaoh with an undernote of desperation.  
  
Tears began streaming down Yugi face,  
  
" I'm Sorry, " he whispered and ignoring Yami's shouts he hung up  
  
****  
  
" Yugi, YUGI " Yami was still shouting long after the dial tone sounded in his ears.  
  
****  
  
" Lets go " Yugi turned resolve filling his heart, no more tears, from this moment on he was a new Yugi. Cassandra had a sporty little convertible, since it was a nice day; she put the top down as they drove away from the airport. Yugi closed his eyes and let the wind whip every thought from his head.  
  
***  
  
Use me, uuuuussssseee mmmmeeee  
  
The phone was calling to him, not literally. Yugi could hear the voice that sounded so much like Yami's. His resolved crumbled for a moment, digging though his possessions he took out a group picture taken shortly after battle city, before it all went so wrong. They all looked so happy and carefree, He and Yami were standing next to each other and yami had one arm wrapped friendly around Yugi shoulder, bitterness filled his heart, lies all lies. He threw the picture against the wall were it shattered onto the ground. He stared at the spot his resolve renewing, he didn't need them, and he didn't need anyone.  
  
" YUGI, you better come see this " Cassandra shouted from downstairs, Yugi left his hiding place, thankful that her parents weren't around. He found Cassandra watching the news  
  
" Sources say that Joey Wheeler is in critical condition, after being shot in the stomach, while saving the life of billionaire Seto Kaiba, " They flashed a picture of Joey taken after Duellist kingdom,  
  
" In other news ..  
  
" Joey "  
  
*****  
  
Sorry for the late update, I have had exams, one more to go, will get the next bit up as soon as possible  
  
Thanks for reading and keep reviewing  
  
Teaser  
  
" Its time " Alora spoke as a bright white light appeared around her  
  
" Code Blue " The shout came from Joey's room The doctors and nurses ran in with a crash cart and began desperately trying to restart Joey's heart  
  
" Clear "  
  
Zap  
  
" Clear"  
  
Zap  
  
Flatline 


	6. Discovery part 2

Sorry for the late update, have been flat out with exams and end of year junk, please keep reading and reviewing.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers  
  
****  
  
In shocked silence Cassandra and Yugi watched the report on Joey, in disbelief that in a hospital in domino city, Joey was fighting for his life, after several attempts Cassandra managed to ask  
  
" What do you want to do "?  
  
For a moment Yugi was silent, listening to a voice he could only hear.  
  
" I need to go hom.. back "  
  
Cassandra rose and proceeded to the phone, as she picked up the receiver her gaze drifted out the window, the receiver slipped from her fingers  
  
" What the ..  
  
******  
  
" Ok, run this by me one more time "  
  
" If Kaiba continues on the path he is going, he is going to change hundreds of lives, and not for the better. You have started him on a different path, but he can easily go back, the people upstairs are arguing whether it will be better for you to live or die to keep him on this path "  
  
" So, when will we know " Joeys voice shook slightly  
  
Alora touched him gently on the arm " When they are ready "  
  
They looked at the gathered group, gathered under the circumstances, but alone in their grief. Mai and Triston had gone to get the group refreshments. Tea was talking softly to a crying Serenity. Kaiba was talking on his cell phone again and Mokuba was curled up asleep next to Kaiba.  
  
" You can start helping him now " she took his hand and touched Mokuba's head. The Hospital whirled away.  
  
((Mokuba dream))  
  
They had appeared on a beach, Joey was still adjusting when a burst of laughter from behind him made Joey whirl around, sitting a few feet away from him was all his friends, and Mokuba and KAIBA, they were all laughing and talking, having a wonderful time. Everyone was there, Yugi was sitting beside Yami smiling happily, chatting away. Ryou was trying to stop Bakura from throwing things at Yami. Triston was building a sand castle with Mokuba and Mai and Tea were sunbathing. Kaiba was actually sitting and talking to Yami and Yugi. Mokuba looked up and saw him and came running, he threw his arms around his waist and hugged him hard.  
  
" Joey, your OK " People three states away heard how happy Mokuba was  
  
" Mokuba, don't strangle the puppy" Seto called out a teasing tone in his voice.  
  
" Hello Mokuba " Alora appeared beside him, he looked at her, taking in her white dress and halo, the others didn't appear to notice her.  
  
" Are you an angel " He asked his eyes lightening up  
  
" Yes I am, in fact I am Joeys angel " she bent down to his height " I'm looking after him "  
  
" Cool " he said a smile appearing on his face  
  
" Mokuba, can you do me a favour. Tell Seto, Joey thanks him for looking after him "  
  
" Sure " he ran off back to the mat  
  
" WHAT " Joey was outraged  
  
" This is what Mokuba wants for Kaiba, for him to be happy and to have real friends, more than anything. Every birthday wish and star wish he has ever made has been this."  
  
She paused  
  
"Even though this is just a dream, Mokuba has never lost hope that one day this will be a reality. Do you remember back in the game shop, when you first tried to befriend him"  
  
" Vaguely " Joey mumbled his eyes on the group  
  
" It was then the first connection was made, now even Mokuba has realised that Kaiba treats you differently than everyone else, that's why he is always so glad to see you, he hopes and prays that you will be Kaiba first true friend"  
  
((End Mokuba dream))  
  
The wheels were turning as he thought about all that had happened, and felt something he thought he would never feel for Kaiba, sympathy. He remembered when Yugi first befriended him. At that moment he fully understood what Alora had been talking about, Mokuba has a happy go lucky kid, it would be a terrible loss if he turned into Kaiba. The Kaiba brothers and Kaiba Corp would change lives in the future including those of his friends, suddenly a vision of a world full of Kaiba's filled his vision, he was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice that they had returned to the hospital. Mokuba was awake and telling Kaiba about his dream.  
  
" The angel said she was watching over Joey, and he thanks you for saving his life "  
  
" Mokuba, it was just a dream " Kaiba voice was gentle  
  
" I Believe him " Serenity voice was small but strong " If he says that he saw Joeys angel, I believe him"  
  
A faint glare appeared over Kaiba features for before disappearing, a shocked look appeared on his face  
  
" He just realised that you are both big brothers, and your siblings mean more to you than everyone. Your doing it, you're changing him "  
  
Just then an alarm sounded out, Joey began to feel strange  
  
" Its time " Alora spoke as a bright white light appeared around her  
  
" Code Blue " The shout came from Joey's room The doctors and nurses ran in with a crash cart and began desperately trying to restart Joey's heart  
  
" Clear "  
  
Zap  
  
" Clear"  
  
Zap  
  
Flat line  
  
" What's happening, I feel strange "  
  
The light around Alora grew brighter, she reached out her hand " Take my hand Joey, its time "  
  
A feeling of peace filled Joey as he grasped her hand and the beautiful white light surrounded him.  
  
*****  
  
" What, what " Yugi flew to the window and was greeted by the sight of the Dark Magician and Yami, Yami flew up to the door and began to pound on it  
  
" Open up Yugi, I know your in there"  
  
*** Sorry that's were I have to leave it, its late and I'm tired  
  
Everyone from Yu-gi-oh cast NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Yugi's Return

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-gi-oh  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers  
  
*******  
  
In an instant Yugi knew what Yami had done, he had used his shadow powers to summon the dark magician to find him. How dare he treat him, like he was Bakura. Yami was still pounded on the door, almost breaking it down.  
  
" YUGI, open up THIS instant "  
  
Yugi strode over to the door and flung it open, there was a moment of silence as they took each other in. Looking more alike in anger, than they usually did  
  
" I'll just leave you two alone, " Cassandra said escaping out the back. The Dark magician stood silently by Yami's side.  
  
" Yugi do you have any idea, what you put me, us through " Yami asked making a visible effort to control his anger.  
  
" Do you have any idea, what you put me though " Yugi retaliated anger pouring into every word. A look of confusion crossed over yami face.  
  
" What do you mean hikari " his voice was soft  
  
" Don't you dare call me that " annoyance crossed Yugi's features " I'm talking about you, taking over my life "  
  
Yami gave Yugi a look of hurt and pain  
  
" Aibou, I would never ." he reached one hand out to Yugi, Yugi stepped back avoiding the touch. The look of hurt and pain returned.  
  
" My friends " Yugi spat the last word out " Hardly notice I even exist anymore, ever since you got your own body, how could I could compare to the great and powerful Pharaoh " the sarcasm clear in his voice. He followed this with a mock bow.  
  
Yami opened his mouth but Yugi cut him off  
  
" AND you, despite your promises, your assurances. You deserted me the first chance you got, sure you pretended to include me, but you never really meant it. You had no problem taking everything that meant something to me, my friends, and my grandfather. Everything I did you had to do better."  
  
Yugi was so busy in his rant, he didn't notice tears falling down Yami's face. His breath caught, great just great, when I decide to become stronger emotionally, Yami starts crying, hang on you know I've never seen him cry before. His heart soften slightly  
  
" We can discuss this later, I want to go check on Joey, I still care about him, even though he don'ts care about me, CASSANDRA " he turned and called for his on true friend. She peeked around the corner using the wall as a shield.  
  
" Is it Safe"?  
  
" Can you call the airport, please"?  
  
" I can take us back " Yami spoke his voice rough from emotion, the dark magician stepped forward and clasped a hand on Yami shoulder. Yami reached for Yugi again, but Yugi snubbed him again and walked to the dark magicians other side. Yami sighed and nodded his head at the dark magician he grabbed Yugi. In a flash they where gone and arrived in the hospital. Yugi stumbled and Yami acting out of instinct grabbed for him. (The dark magician had gone back to the shadow realm). Yugi eyes flashed at the touch and jerked away. They stared at each other, emotions flowing back and fourth. Pain, Hurt, Confusion, Betrayal.  
  
"YUGI, YAMI " The awaiting group rushed up to them, smiles breaking out on their faces for the first time in days. Kaiba restraining an overexcited Mokuba. Tea went to hug, Yugi but he backed away from them, shooting angry I hate you glances at them. He was the first to notice the doctor standing behind them.  
  
" I'm Sorry, the damage was to extensive, Joey died a few minutes ago "  
  
A stunned silence filled the group, filled by strangled sob from Tea, Serenity and Mokuba  
  
"Osiris/Anubis god of death, receive our friend Joseph, guide him into the after world. He takes with him the blessing of a Pharaoh"  
  
Yugi listened to Yami, to shocked to do anything. Joey was dead. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bakura whispering something that looked like a pray so softy he doubted Ryou could even hear him.  
  
Mokuba was sobbing into Kaiba jacket, Kaiba was whispering soothing words and rubbing his back. Unnoticed a single tear ran down Kaiba's face and landed in Mokuba's hair.  
  
*****  
  
Joey was standing in front of a beautiful castle that looked like a picture in a fairy tale book he used to read to Serenity, he could smell freshly baked bread and wildflowers. The sun was shining and he felt the warmth penerate his soul, he raised his face up to the light.  
  
Joey blinked against the light, he was suddenly lying on his back and a figure was leaning over him.  
  
" Alora " he questioned, his vision cleared to reveal a man in doctors scrubs was looking down at him  
  
" Welcome back Mr Wheeler "  
  
****  
  
Sorry I know its short but stay tuned for the next chapter, when yami and yugi have a really big fight  
  
I'm sorry I not sure who the egyption god of death was, so I put both. 


	8. fight

I know I promised a fight between Yugi and Yami, but have decided to finish with Joey first as a few people are still confused about what happened to him

Once again thanks for reviewing and please read my other stories

***

" Welcome Back, Mr Wheeler "

" You gave us quite a scare there"

Joey lay back trying to collect his thoughts, one minute he was in front of a beautiful castle and next he was back in the hospital. He was pretty sure he had died, their was the white light and the feeling of peace and contentment.  Did this mean he was alive, or was his mind was playing tricks on him. 

" Alora " he asked again voice sounded croaky and rusted, he tried to look around for her, but couldn't summoned the strength

" Shhhhhhh, Rest now you can talk to your friends later, rest now" 

He was so tired, he just wanted to close his eyes and sleep for a week. His eyes felt heavier and heavier before long he drifted off into a deep healing sleep. But just before his eyes closed he could have sworn he saw her standing their smiling broadly.

" You did good joey, you did good "

******

Even though Joey was OK, everything else was not. The group had never felt so relived when the doctor had returned and announced that Joey was ok. A loud celebration broke out, but they soon realised that they had an even bigger problem on their hands, Yugi. 

Apart from a brief glance of relief after the news, he didn't join in the celebration in fact he was standing as far away from the group as he possibly could shooting everyone evil looks especially Yami. Yami was looking at Yugi like he had never seen him before, his eyes filled with pain and confusion.

*********

Betrayal is a funny thing, it can make people act in ways that they normally wouldn't. It is one of the most powerful feelings we can have, anyone who has ever been betrayed knows exactly what I mean.

Yugi knew all about betrayal, his closest friends had betrayed him. It had been a few days since his return, and the only reason he was still there is that he left his passport at Cassandras.

Joey was improving in leaps and bounds, but he didn't come back quite the same, he seemed more mature, more thoughtful. He didn't even react when Seto (who came because of Mokuba) called him puppy or tried to say nasty things to him to get a reaction, he just gave him a pensive look that made him seem older than his years. Sometimes he seemed to drift off into his own world listening to something only he could hear, Yugi had overheard tea saying, that he had the same expression on his face during those times as Yugi did when talking to Yami when he was still in the puzzle. At the thought of Yami, white-hot anger filled Yugi's body, he was still extremely angry and hurt about how he had been treated. As if summoned by their bond Yami appeared in front of him.

" WHAT" Yugi spat the word out, taking twisted pleasure as yami flinched

" Aibou, please don't shut me out " Yami voice shook with emotion as tried for the billionth time to connect with him. 

" You have no right to call me that, you don't even know what it means " bitterness underlined every word

"Actually, I Think that either of us do " The words as well as the tone made Yugi meet Yami's eyes for the first time in days. In them was a look he had seen many a time, a look that made many a duliest tremble, and one that had never been directed at him before. A look of challenge, that Yugi was more than happy to meet.

He rose from the window seat where he had been sitting, closing the distance between them

" And what makes you say that " each word was carefully pronounced

" Ever since I got my body, we've been acting more like rivals than partners, I thought that it would pass and we could go back to the way things where before",

Yugi snorted in disgust

"I now understand that things can never go back to the way they where before" he paused 

"It comes down to this, the light cannot exist without the dark, and the dark cannot exist without the light"

Yugi cut in " And the brighter the light, the darker the shadows blah blah blah …"

" I've heard all this before yami, it still doesn't excuse what you did" 

" And exactly what did I do, Yugi " He gazed at him

Yugi made a sound of disbelief " You took everything that mattered to me, my home, my grandfather, my friends, in short my life"

" Don't you mean our life "? 

Yugi stared at him in shock " Excuse me "

" Some of those things you wouldn't have without me and others I wouldn't have without you, People, including us. Forgot that even when we were joined we were two separate people, each with our own set of thoughts and feeling, I realise now that it was perfectly natural for both of us to become territorial about what we believed was ours" Yami stopped his expression becoming sad " but I never meant to drive you away "

Feeling very unsettled Yugi folded his arms across his chest " Well you did "

" Why do you think the Tomb Robber protects Ryou even now he has his own body, he knew from the very beginning how important the light and dark relationship is  "

Yugi was extremely shaken, the fight between them was taken a different direct than he could of ever imagined.

" We need each other yugi, even if you like it or not "

" I don't need you "

" Yes, you do, where connected Yugi, though the puzzle" Yami fingered the puzzle hanging around his neck

" Do you mean I'm stuck with **you** for the rest of my life "

Yami flinched " I wouldn't put it quite like that but yes "

He touched Yugi gently on the shoulder as he continued " Yugi, we have no choice in this, we need to get past this, renew our friendship, our partnership, danger could erupt at any moment, We are weak like this "

Yugi was silent for a moment, Yami hoped and prayed he had gotten thought to him, every time he had tried to talk to Yugi before, he hadn't wanted to listen. Hope filled Yami's heart, as Yugi for the first time looked at him in the eye with something other than hate in them

" I understand Yami, BUT you don't understand I don't want a life known as only the pharaohs light, **I want a normal life **"

Passion filled his voice as he continued " Why do you think I left, I wanted to discover who I was, without you. I wanted friends who liked me for me and not for you, Cassandra is a kindred soul, someone who had been a true friend to me when I needed her most, neither you or my other friends were there, or even seemed to care"

For the second time, a person seemed to appear as if by magic when their name was spoken, Both Yugi and Yami turned as they heard her out the window

" ……. And my god, could you have a dorkier haircut "

Yugi smiled, she must be talking about Triston, with his fringe all spiked up.

A strange expression crossed yami face

" Yugi, she could be evil, trying to break us up, and its working " He said warming to the subject, he realised to late it was the wrong thing to say, and Yugi stared at him, his face pale from disbelief

*****

Is Cassandra evil, will yugi ever forgive yami

Find out in the next exciting adventure


End file.
